one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell VS SCP-682
Cell VS SCP-682 '''is the eighth episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits Cell, who previously starred in Cell vs Meruem, from Dragon Ball Z against SCP-682 from the SCP Foundation. Description Two nigh-unkillable tyrants who know nothing but humanity's end and bloodshed collide in an epic battle to the death. Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Cell.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES SCP-682.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''World Tournament Arena '''Cell '''was waiting around at the area I just mentioned, waiting for his competition to arrive. Today was the first day of the Cell Games. Suddenly, an eldritch horror of a reptile appeared on the arena as well. This reptile seemed to lack eyes completely, but it had a bone-like snout with incredibly sharp-looking jaws. Blood and saliva trickled from its mouth as it gave a feral snarl toward Cell. This was the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile, '''SCP-682. "You disgusting monstrosity. I'm going to slaughter you in a pool of cold blood." SCP-682 taunted to Cell. With a laugh, Cell replied. "You clearly don't know who you're speaking to. I am Cell. And I am the perfect being. You move along now." SCP-682 glared at Cell. "If you think you're so perfect, why don't you fight me?" Cell grinned. "Ha! You have no idea what you're in for." ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Cell teleported above SCP-682 and planted his feet into the SCP's back, breaking his spine. He grabbed the reptile by both ends of its jaw. "What do you think you are doing?!" asked SCP-682, somehow talking despite his jaw being grasped on both ends. Then, a la King Kong, Cell pulled both of his arms apart from each other. CRUNCH! The SCP let out a horrible pained roar as a laughing Cell flew off of him. "That was by far the one-sided--" Suddenly, another "CRUNCH!"ing sound was heard as Cell felt a pain in his thigh. Cell's laughter was replaced by a yell of pain as SCP-682 took a large bite out of Cell's thigh. Cell then yelled "Special Beam Cannon!" as he fired a purple beam with yellow rings around it at the SCP. He then teleported behind him, grabbed him by the tail, spun him around and threw him into the air. However, this was not the last Cell had seen of his opponent. Cell looked up in the air to see SCP-682 falling down to earth - and directly toward him. Before Cell could react, the SCP crashed into him, knocking him down. SCP-682 pinned Cell down and chomped down on the latter's chest, his body tissue being slowly absorbed into 682's body. After a few seconds, 682's arms resembled Cell's. Enraged, Cell teleported behind the SCP. SCP-682 turned to face Cell, only to be punched in the side of his upper jaw. Suddenly, SCP-682 fired a purple beam with yellow rings around it at Cell from his mouth. Before Cell could react, the Special Beam Cannon tore through his stomach. Cell was visibly shocked by what had just happened. Did he just absorb my Special Beam Cannon?! ''he thought. Cell's shock then turned into determination. "Just because you can adapt doesn't mean I can't kill you!" he shouted. "Shut up and die!" the SCP shouted back as he kicked Cell in the chest with his hind legs, knocking him back as a result. Then 682 latched itself onto Cell's face, the sheer force bringing Cell down to the ground. "I'll absorb all your biomass and add it to my own!" 682 shouted out, tearing his claws through Cell's skin. Cell yelled painfully as 682's claws slowly breached his skin. The Goku-killing experiment then teleported, which angered 682, evident by the latter yelling "Show yourself at once, you bastard!" Suddenly, he was grabbed by the tail again. Cell slammed the SCP on the ground repeatedly similar to how Hulk did to Loki in The Avengers before flying into the air while holding the SCP's tail. When he was high enough (Not on drugs), he spun the SCP around for a few seconds before throwing him down to earth. SCP-682 splattered into a pile of blood and guts as Cell flew down. He began taunting the seemingly dead SCP. "What did I tell you? I am the perfect--" However, within seconds, SCP-682's entire body regenerated. Cell was astonished. SCP-682 caught him off guard by jumping headfirst into Cell's midsection, tearing through the skin matter with his teeth. Cell's eyes widened and he let out a pained "HURK!" as he spit blood from his mouth. Cell then teleported behind 682. But when 682 turned around, he caught Cell off guard again by slashing him with his claws. Cell then fired a red Death Beam at 682. He then ''ripped out 682's tongue. He threw the tongue to the ground and crushed it under his foot. SCP-682 retaliated by biting on Cell's leg and ripping off a chunk of flesh, eliciting a satisfying pained scream from his opponent. "You're no perfect being!" 682 taunted as he tackled Cell to the ground. He then sloppily ate Cell's arm as blood, flesh, and bone matter went flying. Cell regenerated his arm within this time frame, but by that time 682 had eaten that arm - and now 682 looked much more like Cell. "Ah, always nice to feed on body tissue and add it to my own... but why won't you just die already?!" SCP-682 angrily shouted hacking and clawing at the latter some more. Getting angry, Cell punched 682 off. He then teleported a fair distance away from the SCP. 682 made a mad dash toward Cell. But before 682 could attack him, Cell shoved his foot into the SCP's skull. He then grabbed 682 by his new tongue, spun him around and threw him away. As the hole in 682's head healed, the latter re-positioned himself to face the perfect being. Cell then began charging another attack. "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted as he fired a blue energy beam at 682. The SCP narrowly got out of the way in time, much to Cell's dismay. Suddenly, 682 teleported, much to Cell's shock. "What?!" 682 then hacked at Cell with his claws from behind. Cell turned to see that 682 wasn't there, which angered him. He was done playing fair. He turned to see 682 running toward him. He grabbed 682 by the jaws and flew into the air. He entered space and threw 682 away. He flew back down to earth and fired his most devastating attack. The Solar Kamehameha. The entire Solar System was destroyed. Every last bit of it. Including 682. Cell laughed victoriously. "Fool! You don't mess with the perfect being!" K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CELL! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Villain vs Villain